Mudblood Slytherin
by DauntlessCake
Summary: Citriana Oliver is the first muggle-born in centuries to be sorted into slytherin. Follow her through her Hogwarts years as she makes friends, makes enemies, and experiences being a teenager. Set in the Next Generation time period. R&R
1. Birthday Surprises!

**Hello again! I have posted yet another story. I know this chappie is a long one, but I wanted to get the sorting in!**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of ideas, not Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:birthday surprises<p>

I stared at the crimson steam engine with a multitude of emotions, the first one being complete and utter shock. _This is real. _I thought. I always thought they were bedtime stories and fairytales, but now I know that it's _real_! And I got to be a part of it.

_I remembered how I first found that I was a witch. It was my sister, Jessamine's and mine, eleventh birthday (yes, we're twins) when we heard a knock coming from the front door. My mum asked my sister to fetch the door, but being the brat she was, demanded I open it instead. And of course my mum complied with Jess' wish, because it was her birthday. _But not mine?_ I thought at the time. Anyway, just as I was about to wrench open the door— I was in an awful mood— a letter slid through the mail slot. I was utterly bewildered at that because it was, in fact, a Sunday. And who has ever heard of mail on a Sunday? Yet my curiosity got the best of me and I reached down and gingerly plucked up the strange letter. I tentatively read who it was addressed to and y eyes widened in surprise when I read that it was a letter for me. But it was just my luck that Jessamine had to enter the foyer at that time and see the letter in my hand._

"_Give that to me," she demanded in that better-than-thou tone of voice._

_I pulled back warily, "why?" I asked. It wasn't _her_ letter. What right did she have, looking at it?_

"_Because it's obviously mine," her tone of voice then implied that that was obvious. I raised my eyebrows at that. "Oh come on now," she snapped. Jess wasn't known for her patience, "who would send _you_ mail? Are _you_ in touch with the prince himself? No! Do _you_ personally know the prime ministers granddaughter? No! So who on earth is important enough to send a letter on a Sunday that _you_ would know?" Her shrill voice had reached screeching point by then. _

"_Jessie!" my mum chastised, entering the room, "what is all the screeching about? You're going to wake the dead!"_

_Jess pointed at me accusingly, "Citriana refuses to give me that letter which is obviously mine!"_

"_No it's not!" I cut in, "it clearly states my name! See?" I show my mother the envelope and she reads it aloud, "Citriana Erica Oliver, The Bedroom on the Left, 25 Old Broad Street, London. You're right Ria, this is for you," Jessamine pouted at that, "It's okay Jessie, I'm sure there will be mail for you tomorrow, and plenty of it," Jessamine immediately stopped pouting and instantly smiled her brilliant smile. I rolled my eyes, she sure was an attention hog. My mum was just about to open the letter, when the door burst open and in strolled a strange old woman. She had very wrinkly skin, though still looked soft, her hair was pulled into a tight bun that looked extremely uncomfortable and was wearing the most peculiar clothing. It looked as if she was wearing some sort of robe, only it was _emerald green_. She looked around at our shocked expression and sighed. "I take it you haven't read the letter yet?" she asked with a twinge of disappointment in her voice._

"_Excuse me," Jessamine said rather rudely, "but who the bloody hell are you?"_

"_Jessie!" my mum cried, looking horror stricken. She then turned to the woman in green, "I apologize. My daughter, it's her birthday…"_

"_It is also your other daughters, Citriana, birthday, is it not?" the woman asked with raised eyebrows._

"_Y-y-yes, b-but," my mum stuttered but was interrupted by the other woman, "my name is Minerva McGonagall, but you," she addressed me, "may call me _Professor_ McGonagall. Now I apologize, but I'm on a tight schedule so if you would please read your letter," Professor McGonagall plucked the letter out of my mum's hands with a slightly disgusted look and placed it in my hands. As soon as it touched my eager fingers, I ripped it open and began reading. As I did so, my eyes kept getting wider and wider. When I finished reading, I looked up at Professor McGonagall—sorry, _Headmaster_ McGonagall— with wide eyes and an open mouth. The Professor, correctly, took that to mean that I was finished reading. She then turned to my whole family, with another slightly disgusted look at my sister, and began reciting something that, by the tone of her voice, implied she had recited it many times before. Listening to this, I was in complete shock. _There are such things as witches and wizards_. I thought. _And I'm a witch!

The sound of a train whistle snapped me out of my reverie and I quickly looked around. All the other student were boarding, or had already boarded the train. Upon seeing this, I quickly grabbed my trunk and owl (a birthday present) and made my way onto the train. As I looked for an empty or semi-empty compartment, I couldn't help but notice a group of children that everyone was staring at. Being muggle-born and all, I had absolutely no idea who they were. All I knew was that two had dark brown, almost black, hair (not unlike my own) and the other had flaming red hair and freckles; lots and lots of freckles. I turned away, not being one to openly stare at people, and continued my search for a compartment. I eventually happened to find one that had only one other person in it. I swiftly walked to the door before anyone else could claim it. I slid open the door and pocked my head in.

"Can I come in?" I asked in my most pleasant voice.

"No," said the person in the compartment, who turned out to be a boy.

"Well it's not like it's full. You're the only person in here!" I said rather loudly. A few students in the corridor turned to look at me, "mind your own business," I snapped at them and they spectators turned away.

"Just don't make any more of a scene, please," the boy said, "it's not good for my reputation."

Taken aback, I wrenched open the door and stepped in, closing the door behind me with a bang. Turning back to him, I saw that he was glaring at _me. _"What did I tell you about not making a scene?" he asked, or more like snapped at me.

"We _excusé moi _for closing the door," I snapped back, just as testily.

"Well no matter, the deed is done," he smoothed down his clothes, "My name is Ethan James Channon, but you may refer to me as Ethan. You're welcome."

"For what?" I asked, still glaring at him.

"Gracing you with my presence," he stated, as if it was completely obvious.

"Well then, since we're doing introductions, I am—" I started, but Ethan cut me off.

"A muggle-born. Yes, I can tell by the look of wonder in your eyes, or well the look that _used _to be in your eyes. Now all I see is annoyance."

"Well you're quite the people reader."

"Yes, yes I am."

"And oh so modest," I shot back sarcastically.

"Yes indeed," he smiled, he actually smiled! "I expect I'll be in Slytherin," he changed the subject abruptly, "Where all the great wizards were, or at least the ones who make something out of themselves."

"Oh, you mean like Death Eaters?" a new voice said. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw a girl standing in the doorway. She was a slight girl, the type you wouldn't expect to grow over 5 feet tall, with straight dark brown hair the reaches to about halfway down her neck and curls in at the end with the tips dyed neon green. Her eyes were a deep blue like the night sky and seemed just as endlessly deep. In her arms was a small black cat with piercing eyes and a right ear that was dyed neon green.

Ethan ignored her and kept talking, "But don't worry, a muggle-born hasn't been in Slytherin in at least 500 years, so you won't be in _that _house, but I expect you'll be in Hufflepuff," he said with a wave of his hand.

The other girl snorted, "honestly, who would want to be in Hufflepuff? I think I'd just about leave. I'm Ursula, by the way. Ursula Williams," I nodded, "At least it's better than Gryffindor," she continued, "They're such suck ups. Not to mention goody-too-shoes. Especially this one girl, Sara Brown. My brother, Sebastian, told me about her. Rather nosy that one, like to get in other people's business and loves playing the hero. Honestly," she sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, yes. Well you can stop talking now and go back to whatever compartment you came from, _Half-Blood_," Ethan sneered.

Ursula suddenly shot up from her seat and glared at him menacingly. If looks could kill. "Do you have a problem with that?" she screeched at the same time I asked, "How do you know she's a half-blood?"

Ethan turned to me first, "because I do. It's obvious once you know how to tell," he said, once again implying that it was obvious, and turned to Ursula, "_I _don't have a problem, per-say, but you know what they say, a half-blood has only half the talent and a mud— I mean muggle-born has…well…you can guess by the first part."

Ursula looked like she was about to explode, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN _THINK _ ABOUT CALLING HER THAT, THAT FILTHY WORD! YOU PREJUDICED PUREBLOOD! AND I DO _NOT _HAVE 'HALF THE TALENT'!" she yelled at the top of her lungs so loud several other students popped their heads out of their compartments too see what on earth was going on. Just then our compartment door burst open and a girl who looked about 17 stood before us. "What the devilis going on here?"

"Now look what you did, filthy half-blood," Ethan muttered and Ursula and I both shot him a nasty look.

"I don't think it's any of your business," I said sweetly.

"Actually, I think it is, considering I'm Head Girl," she replied testily.

"Hmm, yeah I really don't think so."

"Well, funny thing, I do. What. Is. Going. On?"

"We were just having a heated discussion."

"About?"

I glance around, "something," I flashed a smile.

"I demand to know what you three were talking about."

"I demand that you stop demanding me to do things." The Head Girl looks a little shocked at that.

"Well then I suggest you get in your robes, we're due to arrive soon," she puts on what I assume to be her business face. I nod in response and slam the door closed with more force than necessary. Turning to Ursula, I ask, "I'm guessing that was Sara Brown?" Ursula nods in response.

Just as Sara predicted, we arrived at the platform within the hour. To the first years' surprise, there was a rather large man already waiting with a huge lantern in his hand yelling, "Firs' years this way!" Having disembarked the train together, Ursula and I made our way, along with the other first years, to the large man. He introduced himself as Hagrid, the gamekeeper and told us to follow him to "the boats" whatever that was. To my surprise, "the boats" were, in fact, boats sitting on a lake that looked black in the light of the moon. Ursula and I headed towards one of the boats and as we did so, I noticed Ethan turn and walk in the exact opposite direction as us. I smirked at his back and was just about to say something to Ursula when I heard a faint cough from behind me. I turned and say the same girl I saw on the platform, the one everyone was staring at.

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other boats are full," she asked in a shy voice. I nodded and made room for her. "I'm Rose Weasley, by the way," she added.

"Citriana Oliver," I introduced myself, "but you can call me Ria. And this is Ursula," I pointed to Ursula sitting at the front of the boat and Rose waved. Ursula looked kinda queasy. I was about to ask her what's wrong when the boat lurched and started moving forward on it's own. I looked around on wonder. _How did it do that? _

"I take it you're muggle-born?" Rose asked.

I grimaced, "Is it really that obvious?"

Rose laughed and patted my arm, "It's fine, and there's nothing wrong with being a muggle-born. My mum is and she was the top of her class when she went to Hogwarts." I nod absentmindedly.

Soon enough, we reached the magnificent castle. All of us first years were ushered into a side room as soon as we entered.

"Now, now," I heard someone say. I turned and noticed a man in his mid-30's with graying hair standing before us with a knowing smile on his face. He began to lecture us on what was going to happen after went into the Great Hall. He explained how we were going to get sorted into four houses. I tuned it out, seeing as it was the same thing Professor McGonagall said to me on my birthday. When the speech was done, he pushed open the doors and we walked into the magnificent Hall. The ceiling was filled with stars just as the night sky and floating candles bobbed up and down throughout the room. But my eyes had fallen upon an old stool and an even older hat that was sitting on the stool. We lined up, just as the man, Professor Longbottom I learned, had told us. I wondered what on earth might happen next, when the most peculiar thing happened. The old hat started to sing. I was utterly bewildered, but then thought, _oh well this _is _a school of magic_

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall._

_For I'm the Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at hear_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

I was utterly bewildered, but then thought, _oh well this _is _a school of magic. _And then the rest of the school burst into applause as I heard someone behind me whisper, "that was the song the Sorting Hat sang when my mum was sorted." I think that persons name was something Parkinson. I turned my attention back to Professor Longbottom, as he began to call out peoples names.

"Bluestone, Peter!" A tall, yet thin boy with black hair olive skin and grey eyes walked up to the stool and the Hat was put on his head. It took a few moments, but the Sorting Hat called out "Slytherin!" and the Slytherin table clapped and cheered wildly as Peter joined them. I could tell it would take some time to reach my name to I tuned out most of the sortings. I did listen for Ethan. He was a Slytherin as well. _At least he got what he wanted._

Soon enough it was my turn to be sorted. I was nervous. And I never _ever _get nervous. But nonetheless, I walked up to the stool and Professor Longbottom put the Hat on my head.

_**Hm…A muggle-born, **_the hat said in my head

_It talks?_

_**Yes I talk! Now where to put you…**_

_You mean you don't know where to put me?_

_**Patience…yes, I see you don't have much of that, or a want to learn**_

_School is overrated_

_**Definitely not Ravenclaw. No, no, no. I see you want to make something out of yourself, yes. And you definitely aren't afraid of getting in trouble…hmm…But you definitely are competitive and love proving yourself…**_

_Just hurry up and sort me already!_

_**Testy, testy. Well, since your in such a rush, better be… SLYTHERIN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! it is my fuel to keep writing. thanks a million and a half!**

**~~Badass. Slytherin. Boys**


	2. Mudblood Slytherin

**YAY! 2 chappies in 2 days! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Call me cat333, who has helped me overcome the awful disease we call writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I own great friends and helpers, not Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Let's take a walk<p>

As I walked to the Slytherin table, I was met by several glares, each one more menacing than the other. I swallowed, and hesitantly took a seat at the far end of the table. A girl who looked only to be a year older than me scooted over far too much to be polite. I looked around to see that the Great Hall was dead silent and every single pair of eyes, including the teachers', were on me. Only then did I remember Ethan telling me that the last time a muggle-born like me was in Slytherin was at least 500 years ago. Soon enough, the teachers noticed my _uncomfortable _situation and Professor Longbottom began reading off the list again. I turned my attention back to the sorting, and the rest of the school followed.

"Potter, Albus," Professor Longbottom called. I looked up and saw that it was one of the dark-haired boys that was with Rose on the train. As Albus walked up to stool, a wave of whispers fell over the students. I caught a few clips of conversations.

"James Potter's brother?"

"_Potter?"_

"Is that Harry Potter's son?"

I wondered who James and Harry Potter were, but figured James was the third person of the three on Platform 9 3/4. If only I knew who Harry Potter was. _Oh, well I'll do that later_, I thought and turned my attention back to Albus. The longer it took for him to get sorted, the more eager the students looked. I noticed that they had subconsciously leaned forward in anticipation. Finally, the Sorting Hat opened it's old, wrinkly mouth and the crowd leaned in even farther.

"Slytherin!" it shouted and there was a collective gasp. Instead of eager faces, the Hall was full of completely shocked ones. But none came even close to matching the expressions of Rose and James. They stared, with their mouths wide open, as Albus walked, _with a bounce in his step, _to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to me. He nodded and introduced himself, "Albus Potter," he said and stuck out his hand. I promptly shook it and replied, "Citriana Oliver, but you can call be Ria."

"I know who you are," Albus responded politely and turned back to the remaining first years at the front. A girl my the name Molly Richards was sorted next, and into Slytherin no less. She was a slender girl with long dark brown and chestnut hair that fell down to the bottom of her back in waves, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. I clapped politely along with the rest of my House, but stopped when Rose was called.

"That's my cousin, Rose Weasley," Albus whispered to me.

"I _can _hear her name called, you know," I replied teasingly, "besides, I already know her," Albus gave me a questioning look, "she was in the same boat as me," he nodded in understanding.

"She's probably going to be in Gryffindor, the entire Weasley family has. The Potter's too. Come to think of it, I'm the first one in my family to not be in Gryffindor…" he trailed off and I looked at him. He motioned that he'll finish what he's saying after the last three students are sorted.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted and Rose quickly went to join the obnoxiously loud Gryffindor tables. _Hmm…maybe not _all _Gryffindors are bad. _Albus started talking again but I quickly motioned, maybe a bit harshly, for him to shut up. Ursula was next, and I wanted to see where she would be sorted.

"Williams, Ursula!" Professor Longbottom called as Ursula strode up to the stool with utmost confidence. God, that girl is a mystery. One second, she could be totally calm, then next, screaming her head off at you. I shook my head and focused on what was happening. I waited, and waited, and waited…and still nothing. _Ha! I'm not the only one who the Sorting Hat couldn't easily Sort! _But once again, the Hat opened it's mouth and shouted, "Slytherin!" I actually stood up and started cheering. I couldn't believe Ursula was in my house! How exciting! She rushed down from the stool, blushing now, and took the seat on my other side and I saw Ethan wearing an expression of utter disgust. _Of course, his least favorite people are in his House, this ought to be fun_.

"At least it's not Gryffindor," she sighed.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Albus demanded, glaring at her. Of course only then would she notice him.

"N-nothing!" she quickly said, "It's just my brother was in Gryffindor and I'm always compared to him and I'm just glad that I won't have to be a 'copy-cat' for being in Gryffindor. There's nothing wrong with being in Gryffindor. I love my brother too! I just don't want to be compared to him anymore."

I had to stifle a laugh at her obvious lie, but Albus slowly nodded as if he believed her…almost. He still looked at her a bit suspiciously. Throughout this exchange the last student was sorted. Ursula and Albus both missed it, of course, but it was a boy named Zachary Zauber and he had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Now that we're all sorted." The Headmistress began. I hadn't noticed her walk to the podium, "I have a few announcements. First of all, first years please note that you may not have a broom. So if by any chance you do, please give them to mister Filch, the caretaker, who _will," _I swear she glared at him," turn them into me and I shall send them home. Also, and this goes to all students, the the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason, it is Forbidden to _all," _a few people, including myself, snickered at that.

"Oh, I had no idea the _Forbidden _Forest was forbidden," I whispered to Ursula who, unsurprisingly, giggled.

"Now that that's been said," McGonagall continued, "please enjoy the feast," and with that, she took her seat.

"What feast?" I asked, looking around, "I don't see any—oh," that's when I saw food and drinks rise up from the golden plates and goblets. I stared at it in wonder, but only for a moment. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and was starving. I grabbed at anything and everything in my reach and began eating like there was no tomorrow. Albus stared at me with an expression that was half shock, half disgust.

"Blimey," he said, still staring, "you eat like my Uncle Ron, Rose's dad."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, feigning concern.

"Depends," he replied and went back to eating _slowly_, though still glancing at me every few seconds. I smirked at him.

"As I was saying earlier this evening," Albus began, "I'm the first one in my family to not be in Gryffindor. I was all worried about it at first and I especially didn't want to be in Slytherin," that earned him a glare from the girl who scooted away from me earlier, "but on the train I met this boy, Scorpius Malfoy—look! He's there! Hey scorpius!" Albus pointed and waved at a tall boy with platinum blond hair not unlike Ethan's, a pointed nose, and piercing gray eyes. When he noticed Albus' energetic wave, ha gave a half-hearted one back.

"_Malfoy?" _Ursula screeched, "b-b-but your a _Potter! _And he's a _Malfoy!_"

"Yeah? So?" Albus asked, seeming completely uninterested, "look, we bonded on the train and now he's my friend. To be honest, I don't give a damn what happened between his dad and my dad. Scorpius is not Draco, and I am not Harry Potter. Got it?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Mmmm…this looks yummy!" I say and grab at the first thing I see. I was trying (and failing, mind you) to break the tension. Albus raised his eyebrows at me but soon shrugged and went back to eating. Ursula, on the other hand, looked at me like I was some kind of alien. I glared at her until she resumed eating as well.

Eventually, I got too full to eat and rested my head on the table, exhausted and feeling like I was about to explode.

"Don't fall asleep, Ria," Ursula said, patting my back, "you still have to get to the dorms, and then you can fall asleep."

I groaned, "ugh, do I have to carry my owl and trunk?" I shot up, "oh crap! I left Sajni and my trunk on the train!"

Ursula laughed at my distress, "Ria calm down. That's one of the perks of going to a school of magic. Your belongings get to your dorm _by magic," _she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which of course, it was.

"Right, duh, I knew that," I said with a wave of my arm and Ursula rolled her eyes.

"Now, before you go up to your nice warm dormitories, I have a few quick announcements," McGonagall said from the podium, "your head boy this year is Josh Perez," A boy with short brown Chestnut hair, and hazel eyes stood up at the Hufflepuff table, "and your head girl is Sara Brown," Ursula and I both rolled our eyes and sighed. Albus gave us questioning looks to which I shot back a look clearly saying _you don't want to know. _"Now your head prefects are," McGonagall continued, "Alice Amore and Derek Maer from Gryffindor, Devon Holmes and Lorelei Rankin form Hufflepuff, Nichole Grey and Velsa Willis from Ravenclaw, and Alexandria Sherwood and Chase Morrison from Slytherin," each of the Head Prefects stood up, "Thank you for listening, now would all Head Prefects and Head boy and girl please lead their respective houses to the common rooms and dormitories. There was a loud scraping of chairs and the thump of hundreds of feet as students rushed back to their dormitories. Prefects called out to their houses and made sure that everyone was together, but I kept my entire focus on keeping up with the rest of the Slytherins and not staring open-mouthed at the wondrous castle around me. Suddenly, we stopped . I felt up one grab my wrist and violently pull me. Turns out it was Albus.

"What?" I hissed at him and he shushed me and pointed to Alexandria, indicating that I should shut up and pay attention. I glared at him.

"Hello, I'm Alexandria Sherwood, incase you didn't know because you weren't paying attention to Professor McGonagall's speech," she glared at a few people in the back put quickly dropped it and smiled brilliantly instead, "but you can call me Alex. I know that the rest of you have already heard this, but to all you first years. Yes, the staircases move, so be careful were you walk. Now, to the dungeons." And with that, Alex began walking down a flight of stairs to our left. "Quickly now! Don't want to get lost!" she called behind her.

I turned to Albus, "_Dungeons?"_

"You didn't know they were in the dungeons?" he asked incredulously.

"Muggle-born."

"Right. Scared?" he jeered.

"I don't know, are _you _scared Potter?" I teased. He looked a little surprised that I used his last name, but shrugged it off.

"_Come on!_" Ursula said, coming up behind us, "we don't want to get left behind, especially not on our first night. Imagine that! Oh the embarrassment!" Ursula put her hand up to her forehead mockingly.

"Admit it," I laughed, "you'd love it."

Ursula laughed too, "You're right. Now lets go. Everyone else is already almost at the bottom." I looked down, to see that she was right. I quickly grabbed a hold of Albus and Ursula and sprinted down the stairs. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop in time and accidentally ran into another student. A third year by the looks of it.

"Watch it, mudblood," she hissed and Ursula looked about ready to murder her. Albus had to literally grab onto Ursula to stop her from launching herself at the girl.

"What was that Georgia?" Alex asked suspiciously from the front of the group.

"Nothing," Georgia smiled radiantly. Alex shrugged and kept walking, but Georgia sent me a glare to menacing, if looks could kill I'd have been dead in a second.

"Little help over here," Albus said, sounding strained. I looked over at him and saw that he was barely containing a _very _angry Ursula. I rushed over, put my hands on her shoulders and made eye contact.

"Ursula," I began, "Ursula calm down. I'm fine, see? I'm perfectly fine. Yes, I know what that means. Yes I know how awful that word it. And yes, it doesn't bother me," she had calmed down, but only by the most minuscule bit, but that was enough. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ria. That word, its just like….my kryptonite, you know? That's what really get's to me," she apologized and I nodded in understanding. Albus gave us weird looks.

"Muggle thing," I explained and waved him off. By now we had reached the dungeons and were standing in front of a blank wall. Us first years wore looks of confusion, but the older students gave us knowing looks. Alex pushed herself to the front and addressed the wall.

"Pureblood," she said clearly. I felt Ursula stiffen next to me.

"Chill," I said to her, "its just the password. No big deal."

She exhaled slowly, "yeah, I know. But it's prejudiced."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well that's life," I replied and followed the other Slytherins through the wall (which had turned into a doorway) and into the common room. Albus and Ursula soon followed.

"Are you the last to come in?" Alex asked us and we nodded, "good," she addressed the whole House then, "now that we're all here I'd just like to remind you that the _girls _dormitories or in the _left _and the _boys _are on the _right_. Be sure not to get those confused," I snickered at that, "and the names of who's in what dorm are on the doors. Have a good night!" Alex turned on her heel and went up the staircase to her dorms. "I advise you all go to bed!" she called over her shoulder.

Ursula and I shared an exhausted look and we too, went to our dormitories. To our great excitement, the door showed both _Ursula Williams _and _Citriana Oliver_. But it also showed another name. _Molly Richards. _I hesitantly opened the door and there, on one bed was a girl I assumed to be Molly.

"Hello. I'm Citriana Oliver," I said to Molly, holding out my hand. She acted as though I hadn't spoken.

"Excuse me?" Ursula said rather loudly, and quite obnoxiously, to Molly, "are you deaf? She just talked to you!"

"No I am _not _deaf, thank you very much," she sneered in response, "And my name is Molly Peyton may call me Molly. Call me anything but that, and you will not live to see the next day. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Ursula," Ursula stuttered.

"Hey there!" I flashed a smile, "maybe you didn't hear me or something, but I—"

"Like I said before, I am _not _deaf," Molly spat, "and I know who you are. You're that mudblo—" she faltered under Ursula's glare, "—I mean muggle-born that _clearly _doesn't belong here. In Slytherin,I mean. God only knows what that wretched hat was thinking, putting you in here. Honestly, all you do is spoil a perfectly pure House. If _I _ were you, which I certainly wouldn't want to be, I would march straight up to Dumbledore's office and demand to be resorted. For fear of embarrassment, of course," she yawned, "all this talk has made me tired. Yes, well I'm off to bed. And don't try to wake me!" and with that, she crawled into bed and shut her emerald and silver curtains.

"What a bitch!" Ursula whisper-yelled to me. I shushed her and walked over to where my trunk and owl, Sajni were. Sajni was sleeping peacefully with her head tucked under her wing. Watching her sleep was making me sleepy, so I got out of my muggle clothing and slipped on the usual t-shirt and boxer shorts that I wear to sleep. I pulled back the sheets, slipped in between them, closed my curtains, and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know i told a few of you that all the characters will be in this chapter and im really really sorry. i just didn't have enough room. i know that's a lousy excuse but i PROMISE they will ALL be in next chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! it is my fuel to keep writing. and here's a bonus: the first people to review will get a Marauder of their choice (except james and remus. James is mine and Remus has already been claimed). thanks a million and a half!**

**~~Badass. Slytherin. Boys**


	3. Mudbloods, Billywigs, and Snogging

**Hellooooo My lovelies! I have come back from the dead! I apologize so very much for not updating sooner. BUT I have rewarded all you faithful readers with a _9,000_ word chapter! YAY! **

**Again, I would like to thank Call me cat333, who owns almost all of this chapter (or at least the ideas). Thank you SO much, you are such a big help!**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of chocolate, not Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mudbloods, Billywigs, and Some Accidental Snogging<p>

I awoke the next morning to the sound of numerous nails tapping on the window nearest to my bed. I pulled back the curtains only to see at least a dozen owls crowded outside said window. I groaned and checked the clock on the wall, which read two twenty six in the morning. A second groan slipped through my lips. _Couldn't it wait till a more reasonable time? Like maybe breakfast , when all the other ruddy owls come? _Speaking of owls, I looked over to Sajni's cage, but Sajni wasn't there. Then I remembered someone saying something about an owlry. I figured she somehow got herself there. I turned back to the owls crowding outside the window.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I heard a cry coming from Molly's bed, "WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING, JUST SHUT UP!"

I reluctantly slipped out of my comfortable bed and walked swiftly to the window. Turning the knob, a swarm of owls flew into the dormitories, each one emitting a loud screech. I covered my ears with my palms and ran to see what on earth brought the owls to my room at this hour. There were more than a dozen, and each was carrying a letter. My eyes widened in shock. _Who would be sending me this many letters?_ One by one, each owl flew to my bed and dropped their letters. The last owl finally dropped its letter and left through the open door, but not without screeching particularly loud.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, MUDBLOOD! SHUT IT! CANT YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?" Molly shouted, once more. She pulled back her curtains and I had to stifle a laugh at her expression. She looked murderous, alright, but her hair was in such disarray, it could be compared to a tumble weed. Her eyes had this glint in them that made her look like an evil scientist, and the strange grin on her face only added to the look. "Oh, now you're going to get it. I told you to be quite, and you didn't listen. Do you know what happens when little mud-bloods like you don't do what they're told?" I looked at Ursula's bed. The curtains were drawn, indicating that she was still asleep. I mentally sighed, who knows what she would have done had she heard Molly's rampage. I focused back on Molly, who obviously wasn't done, "so, do you know what happens when you don't do what you're told," she continued, and I shook my head, adding fuel to the flame, "they get hurt. And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we? So, to prevent that I have a few rules. One, don't wake me up. Two, don't wake me up. And three, DON"T WAKE ME UP!" she then turned and stalked off to her bed, closing the curtains behind her. I smirked at the curtains and turned back to the huge pile of letters sitting on my bed. I gingerly picked one up and inspected the envelope suspiciously. It was completely blank. _How strange. I wonder who its from. _I hesitantly opened the letter and hold it at an arms length away, as if it could explode. Actually, from what I heard about Howlers, it very well could have. Once I saw what was on the letter, I practically dropped it. In side, on blood red letters, it read **_No one likes you, mudblood_**_. _I was quite shocked, to say the least, that someone would send this to me. But then I thought of the response the Slytherin House had, when I was sorted. _Maybe it's not so improbable after all. But who would do this? _I wondered. I turned back to the remaining letters warily and started reading them. They all said something along the lines of..

**_Do us all a favor and go die_**

**_Go back to your filthy little shack, mudblood_**

**_Go cry to McGonagall, why don't you. Let's see where that gets you_**

**_Little girls who play with fire get their fingers burned_**

**_Do what your told or your sweet little muggle family just might get hurt_**

**_You and your filth needs to take a long walk off a short cliff_**

**_No body actually wants to be your friend, they just feel bad for you_**

**_That's nice, going and brainwashing the Potter boy_**

**_Even the Half-blood could do better than be friends with you_**

**_It's disgusting to even have to look at you_**

**_You're a disgrace to the Slytherin House, and Salazar Slytherin himself._**

I couldn't read anymore after that. I grabbed both the ones I hard read, and the ones I didn't, and bolted out of my dormitory to the common room. I took the wretched letters, and thrust them into the fire that was, surprisingly, still burning. Slumping back on the emerald couch, I watched the red ink burn in the orange and red flames. That's when the tears came. I was so good at not crying, at least in public. I never let anyone see what I was really feeling, only the sarcastic, snarky part. All crying gets you is "sympathy" which isn't really sympathy. It's just people wanting to make you feel better to that you're not their problem. But I continued to cry, albeit silently. _No one likes me anyways. And besides, it's too early for them to be up. _I didn't notice the boy until he was standing right beside me.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, and I jumped.

I nodded vigorously and wiped the tears off my eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you,"I responded politely, making my way back to my dormitory. I was almost to the stairs, when he grabbed my arm. Thats when I really looked at him. He had a pointed chin, platinum blond hair, and grey eyes—_wait, it's Scorpius. _

"No you're obviously not fine," he said, still holding my arm in an iron grip.

"Really, Scorpius, I am," I tried to get out of his grip. No luck there," we should probably get back to our dorms before we get in trouble."

"Nice try," he smirked, "but I'm not letting you go until you tell me what happened. And _don't _say it was nothing. Because I saw you last night, when they were calling you a mud—that word. I can tell it takes more than that to make you cry."

"Oh really?" I snapped at him, "if you know me so well, then why do you have to even _ask_? If you're so good at reading people, you should have seen that I didn't _want _to talk about it. I don't _need _someone to look after me and tell me it will be alright. You know why? Because you can't go through life holding someone's hand! It wont get you anywhere! You have to do it yourself, or not do it at all! Got it?" He looked hurt, and I immediately felt bad. "Scorpius—"

"No, I get it," he cut me off, "I'll just leave you to 'do it yourself,'" he turned and started walking to the staircase to the boys' dorms. This time it was _me _who grabbed _him._

"Look, Scorpius, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Yeah it was," he muttered under is breath. I glared at him.

"It just that I was so frazzled and it's just I didn't really want to talk about it because…" I trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what I wanted to say.

"I'm a pureblood," he finished bluntly.

I looked up at him in shock, "well I wasn't going to put it _that _way, but yeah."

Scorpius laughed humorlessly, "have you ever heard of the Malfoy family before?" I shook my head, "I thought not, but I expect you'll learn about it in History of Magic. Anyways, we're not a very _respected, _if you will,family. My father and grandfather have done some… dishonorable things in the past. And many people look down on us because of that, but I don't let what happened in the past or what others say about me define who I am. Look, what I'm saying is don't let other people choose who _you _are going to be. And don't let some pureblood prejudiced prats get in the way of whatever it is you're going to do."

I hugged him and he stiffened slightly, but soon returned the hug. "Thanks Scorpius," I whispered in his ear.

"No problem. Now you should probably go back to sleep," he whispered back.

I snorted, "sure, like that's gonna happen."

He laughed for real this time, "Promise me you'll at least try." I nod in response and we both return to our respective dormitories for the rest of the night—er, well day.

As to be expected, I couldn't get a wink of sleep. So I just sat in my bed, staring at nothing, until Ursula, and Molly of course, woke up. Sitting there, I thought about how it the course of 48 hours, my life completely turned around. Before Hogwarts, I was the joker, the one who never took anything, especially school, seriously. And I brought that attitude with me, thinking I would make the same type of friends as I did before. Well boy was I wrong! I was probably the most targeted student at Hogwarts. Sure, the prejudice had gone down since Voldemort's demise (McGonagall explained this to me privately, as not to worry my mother), but I was in _Slytherin _for god's sake. The House of the purebloods! Honestly, what was that Hat thinking, "better be Slytherin"?

"Meh….Wh-what…where…?" Ursula's puzzled voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ursula," I walked over to her bed and gently shook her, "it's time to wake up now, we're going to miss breakfast," I had been so caught up in my troubles that I completely forgot to watch the clock. It was almost 8:30 in the morning.

"Not now Mum," Ursula mumbled. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, now," I gently nudged her, but it was no use. But then I thought of a brilliant idea, "Ursula! Wake up! Someone just called me a….you-know-what!" Just then she shot up, wide awake

"Who? What? Where? Whoever said that is going to suffer the wrath of Ursula Rachelle Williams!" she yelled.

"Oh good, you're up. Get dressed, I don't want to miss breakfast," I said as calmly as I could, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Wait—what?" Ursula asked, bewildered. A few moments later, it dawned on her. "You just made that up! Ugh, I am disgusted!" I bit my lip, willing myself not to laugh.

"Yeah, well you needed to get up. A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do."

"Oh alright. Just give me a few minutes. D'you think we should wake up Molly?"

"Nah. You missed it. Earlier this morning, she screamed her head off at me for waking her up, when all I did was roll out of bed." I killed me to lie to her, but I really didn't want to worry her. She would only get worked up and then it would be up to me and Albus to try and calm her down. "So I think we should let her sleep in. You know. Just to let her know we got the message," I grinned and Ursula grinned back.

"Okidoki then. I'm ready!"

"That was fast."

"That's the advantage of having an older brother who has yet to know the meaning of the word 'privacy.'"

"Well then, off we go." We intertwined out arms, and together made our way down to the common room, where we met Albus.

"Hey Al," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Ria, Hey Ursula," he responded with a smile just as wide as mine, "Do you mind if Scorpius joins us?" I shrug.

"Of course!" Ursula says, with her usual enthusiasm. Albus waved Scorpius over from his spot in front of the fire. Scorpius joined us gladly and greeted Albus and Ursula with a smile. He and I shared a knowing look that, unfortunately, was not missed my the ever observant (note the sarcasm) Ursula.

"Am I missing something?" she asked, directing her gaze to me. Her expression clearly stated "spill, or else".

"Oh, it's nothing," I waved her off with another smile, "Scorpius and I were just having a casual conversation this morning."

"About?" she raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

"Nothing you, or anyone else for that matter," I looked at Albus, "needs to worry about. Now can we _please _go to breakfast? I really don't want to be here when Molly wakes up. Trust me, it won't be pretty." The other three nod, and follow me out of the common room, up the two flights of _moving _staircases, and finally into the Great Hall. There, I saw that most of the Slytherin house was already seated at the table, leaving very few places available to sit together. But we did eventually find a spot, albeit accompanied with a numerous amount of glares. I started to pile food onto my plate, when I noticed that it was acting strange. The plate seemed to be vibrating. I stared at it suspiciously for a moment, and then looked around to see if anyone else's plates were vibrating. Of course, none of them were. When I looked down at my plate again, I gasped in shock. All the food on my plate had turned to dirt, and a red liquid was oozing out of it. I touched the liquid. It was warm. _Blood. _I quickly glanced up to see if any of my friends had noticed, but thankfully they were immersed in some heated discussion. I looked back down with a mixed expression of both confusion and horror. _Why the dirt and blood? _And then it clicked. _Oh, the dirt is like mud. And then blood….mudblood. _Tears started to sting in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. When I finally looked up again, I saw Scorpius looking at me with sad eyes and an expression that said "remember what I told you." I nodded once and was just about to say something when Professor Slughorn started walking — _very _slowly— down the table, handing people what I assumed to be their timetables. When he reached my spot at the table, he gave me a reassuring smile, a pat on the back, and handed me the timetable. I looked at what my first class was: Charms. With the Ravenclaws. _Brilliant. My first magic class, and I'm with the nerds. _As I scanned over the rest of my schedule, I heard Ursula squeal next to me.

"Ooh! I just _love _charms! And my mum is brilliant at them, she is! Oh, and with the Ravenclaws!" Ursula is literally jumping with joy. I rolled my eyes and looked to Albus, who was looking slightly crestfallen. I reached out and put my hand on his.

"Hoping to be with the Gryffindors?" I asked, Albus still not meeting my eyes.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean the rest of the House will be happy. Slytherin and Ravenclaw are on pretty good terms. I just…"

"Wanted to spend some time with Rose," I finished for him. Looking back down at my timetable, I saw that our second period, Care of Magical Creatures, was with the Gryffindors. "Oh, look! We have Care of Magical Creatures with them! And its our second class," I pointed it out on his timetable. I turned to the Gryffindor table, only to see Rose waving madly at us and gesturing to her timetable at the same time. I chuckled quietly. "Looks like she realized that too," I told Albus and he smiled, but glanced over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw that he was sneaking a glance at the girl sitting next to Rose. She had a slender build, straight black hair that fell to her waist, and beautiful almond shaped grey eyes that make you feel as if they are piercing right through you. "Who's that?" I ask Albus, raising my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes in response, "Anya Gryfolian. She's Rosie's friend," he sighed.

"Oh? Does someone have a crush?" Ursula perked up at those words.

"Ooh! Who has a crush?" she turned to me, "Is it you? Do you have a crush…on Scorpius?" She gasped, getting giddy again.

I glanced at Scorpius, who looked completely and utterly bored. "What? No! He's my _friend,"_ I said, putting emphasis in the word "friend".

"Sure. Whatever you say…" she waved me off and went back to closely examining her timetable. Albus was staring at Anya again. I was finished my breakfast, and had already memorized (or mostly memorized) my timetable, and was feeling just as bored as Scorpius was looking. So, I gestured for him to come with me and together we left the Great Hall.

"What is it?" he asked as soon as we were out of the Hall.

"Oh, I…uh… left my charms textbook in my dormitory, will you come with me?" I asked. I really just wanted to spend time with him. He understood me. Sure, Ursula and Albus were great friends, but I really needed someone who just _got _me.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. But…what about Ursula?"

"She's a little busy combing over every detail in her timetable. And it's best you don't disturb her whilst she's concentrating on something important because she rarely ever concentrates," I laughed and Scorpius gave an uneasy smile, glancing back at the Great Hall. "Something wrong?" I asked, "look if you don't want to come, that's fine. I can just go and get it myself. There should be enough time."

"No. I'm happy to come," he responded a tad too quickly.

"Ok," I shrugged. We soon reached the entrance to the common room, and I spoke the password to the wall. As I did so, I noticed from the corner of my eye, Scorpius watching me intently. No doubt taking in my response to the password. _Honestly, does no one believe me? The password _does not _bother me! _I glanced back at him, letting him know I saw him, and shrug, as if to say "I told you it didn't bother me."

He sighed, "Whatever you say," he said as he entered the common room.

"I didn't say anything," I responded, following him.

"Of course you didn't. Now, go and fetch your book. I hear Professor Flitwick isn't too lenient these days."

"Really? Funny, I heard differently."

"And are your sources reliable?"

I thought about that for a moment, "probably not." He opens his mouth to respond when I cut him off, "alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going!" I ran up the staircase to my dormitory and shoved open the door, but grabed it at the last second, remembering that Molly is most likely still in there. Low and behold, loud snoring was coming from around her bed. I calculated how much time it would probably take me to get my book, and ran back down the stairs, not bothering to wake Molly.

Scorpius saw me sprinting and snickered, "took you long enough."

"Oh shut up, you," I joked, and swatted him with my bag.

"So, did you get the book?"

"Yup." I patted my bag, indicating the textbook was safely stowed there.

"That's good. Not that it matters."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be late. The Charms classroom is on the other side of the castle." I looked up at him to see if he was joking, but by the look on his face I could tell he wasn't. I frowned. I wasn't one really listen to the rules, but being late to class on the first day was something I would not like to do.

"Don't worry, I know a short cut," said Albus, coming out of nowhere. I jumped in surprise.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" I practically yelled at him. Scorpius laughed at my outburst and a nearby portrait told me to watch me language.

"Short cut," Albus replied simply.

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes, "now please, enlighten us on the whereabouts of the short cut, or I will shortly cut _you _into a million pieces for scaring the begeezes out of me." Both Scorpius and Albus burst out laughing at the word "begeezes" but I quickly shut them up with a glare.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. It's right over here, behind this ghastly portrait." I looked to where he was pointing, and grimaced. The portrait really was awful. It was a woman with curly brown and black hair, who seemed to be smiling. But it was really hard to tell because she had several eyes and lips scattered around her face. I quickly entered the doorway behind the portrait, not wanting to look at it much longer. I wondered how long it would take us to reach the other side of this "short cut." But not a minute later, we arrived at what I assumed to be the end of the tunnel. I wondered how that was possible, then I remembered. _Magic, of course. _Scorpius pushed open the portrait in front of us and then stepped aside to let Albus and me exit first. After we were all in the corridor, Albus turned and closed the portrait behind us.

"Here we are. Lady and Gentleman, welcome to the Charms corridor," Albus said with a wave of his arm, "so lets get a move on before we're late."

"Sure thing, tour guide," I said, patting his head on my way into the classroom. Albus and Scorpius shot me questioning looks. "Muggle thing," I responded and they nodded in understanding. We walked into the classroom just as the bell sounded for class to start. I sighed in relief. _Just in time. _Professor Flitwick gave is warning glares and we each took our seats. Albus took the seat next to Ursula and Scorpius took a seat next to Ethan, who shot me a menacing glare that I promptly ignored. I looked for an open seat, finding that the only open one was next to a fellow Slytherin. I rushed over to him and swiftly sat down. He looked at me with curious eyes and I could tell he was about to say something when Professor Flitwick finally decided to start teaching.

"Welcome to Charms. My name is Professor Flitwick," he said, as if we didn't know. "Since today is the first lesson, we'll start out with something easy." There was a collective groan from the Ravenclaws at the word "easy" and a collective sigh from the Slytherins.

"Now, now. We will be learning the charm Wingardium Leviosa. This is the levitating charm. Now repeat after me: Wingardium LeviOsa! Without wands please."

"Wingardium LeviOsa!" the class chanted.

"Good, good! Now with your wands, you must _swish and flick_. Try it, try it!"

The Ravenclaws eagerly reached for their wands and began waving them silently. The Slytherins, on the other hands, lazily swished their wands about, muttering under their breaths. I sighed in exasperation and grabbed my wand. I swished and flicked, swished and flicked. Professor Flitwick was walking around the room, watching the students practice. He had only praises for the Ravenclaws, whereas all the Slytherins got was criticism. _Stupid Favoritism. _Even Ursula didn't get any compliments. "You're too rigid, try loosening up," was all Flitwick said to her. I glared nastily at the back of his head. "Alright. Now that the majority of you have somewhat mastered both the incantation and how to wave your wand, please proceed and try to lift the feathers in front of you," Professor Flitwick addressed the class. I glanced at my desk to see if there was a feather, but none appeared. I, along with the rest of the class, looked up at the professor in confusion.

"Oh!" he squeaked, "I forgot the feathers!" he quickly waved his wand and large white feathers appeared in front of each student. I stared at mine for a moment, and was about to recite the incantation, when I heard several people gasp. I looked up to see Ursula grinning from ear to ear and staring at the ceiling. I followed her gaze and saw a floating feather. And then it clicked. _Ursula levitated the feather. _I looked around at the rest of the room. Most Slytherins looked shocked (that a half-blood could do it, no doubt), the others looked happy for her. The Ravenclaws, on the other hand, looked extremely jealous. Except for this one girl, who had her head stuck in a book and wasn't paying attention in the least.

"Excellent, Excellent!" Professor Flitwick cried, "10 points to Slytherin! Good job, Ms. Williams." Ursula smiled even wider, if that was possible. "Now back to work!"

"Stiff," I heard Ursula scoff.

I turned back to my feather and started to twirl my hair around my finger, something I do whilst concentrating. I raised my wand, pointing it at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I said quietly. Nothing happened. I tried again, this time saying the incantation a bit louder. Still nothing. I kept trying again and again, until I was practically shouting. Yet my feather did not rise one centimeter. "Levitate you bloody feather!" I yelled.

"Language, miss Oliver," Professor Flitwick chastised.

"Sorry Professor," I apologized, bowing my head.

"Just don't do it again," he responded and turned back to whatever he was doing. I raised my wand once more and was just about to recite the incantation _again _when someone grabbed my forearm. I looked up to see who it was. It was a Ravenclaw. He had a skinny build with long limbs, bronze brown eyes, tanned skin, and oddly bright copper colored hair. His hair was short, but was completely wild, sticking up at all angles as if he french kissed a power line.

"Do you mind?" I asked, glaring at him and trying to yank my arm away. But it was no use, the more I would pull, the tighter his grip was.

"You're doing it all wrong," he said simply, as if I should know what he's talking about. He was also smiling.

"Care to explain," I snapped at him, yet he still smiled.

"Of course. Well, to start off, your saying the incantation ALL wrong. Were you even listening to the Professor?"

"Yes," I growled.

"Oh, then perhaps you remembered that he clearly said you pronounce the incantation Wingardium LeviOsa, not LevioSAAA."

I gave him a curt nod, "thank you." I turned to try again, but the boy once again caught my arm.

"I'm not done," still, he was smiling.

"Well you might as well finish," I responded.

"Okay, well you're waving your wand around like a madwoman, and all that will get you is an explosion. Here let me show you how it's done," he raised his wand and gracefully waved it, first in a circular motion and then flicked it rigidly. "See? Now you try." He turned on his heel and walked back to his seat to resume whatever he was doing before.

"Who was that?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I swiveled in my seat and found myself face to face with Ursula.

"Zachary Zauber," I said simply. I remembered him from when we were sorted.

"He's cute," Ursula mused.

"He's annoying."

"You think everyone's annoying."

"Yes, but he's _really _annoying. Like Hufflepuff annoying."

"Oh, that is annoying."

"Yup."

"But what's so annoying about him?"

"He's just so happy. It's annoying."

"You said that already."

"Yes, but it _true." _Ursula was about to respond, when the bell rang, signaling it was time for our second class. I smirked, slid out of my seat, and quickly exited the classroom. As I did so, I heard Flitwick saying something about practicing. I ignored him. Albus and Scorpius quickly caught, falling into step beside me. "Where's Ursula?" I asked.

"She's talking to some Ravenclaw guy," Albus said. _Oh yeah, that narrowed it down a lot. _

"Zachary Zauber," Scorpius clarified. I nodded.

"Yeah, him." Albus said, this time with a twinge in his voice. I looked at him in confusion. And then it dawned on me, Albus was jealous.

"Jealous Potter?" I teased.

"You wish Oliver." He replied.

"Oh, no. Not me. I think you mean Ursula."

Albus opened his mouth, but Scorpius cut him off, "Enough. Let's just get to Care of Magical Creatures. It's outside, which means we have _a lot _of stairs." I groaned. I hate stairs. _Why can't there just be slides? I mean _really. _It would be so much quicker, and not to mention much more fun. _I grinned at that thought.

"Care to share?" Albus asked, peering at me over his glasses.

"What?" I responded, bewildered.

"You were smiling," He clarified, "nothing good ever happens when you smile."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"ENOUGH!" Scorpius bellowed, earning us a few looks and more than a few glares. "Honestly, do you two _ever _shut up?"

"Nope." Albus and I said in unison. We looked at each other and grinned, while Scorpius just chuckled.

"Of course you don't."

The three of us were almost at the entrance hall when Ursula, looking very out of breath, caught up with us. "Thanks for waiting," she said huffily.

"Sorry, you were too busy talking with _Zachary." _Albus sneered.

Ursula turned to me, looking very confused, "what's got his wand in a knot?"

"He's jealous," I explained.

"Am not!" Albus yelled.

"Are too!" I yelled back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ha! You just said no!"

"Yeah, well you just admitted that you _are _jealous!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"They just won't shut it," Scorpius said over our banter, putting his head in his hands. "I've tried, believe me, I've tried."

Ursula patted him on the back, "Leave it to me."

"But—" Scorpius started, but was drowned out.

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS!" Ursula screamed at Albus and me. We stopped talking, or at least Albus did.

"Language," I chastised playfully. Ursula shot me a menacing glare.

"You know you love us," Albus smiled at her.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," Ursula responded, still glaring.

"I've rubbed off on you!" I grinned.

"Unfortunately," Ursula mumbled and I grinned even wider. "Now don't let that go to your head, or it might just explode."

"I'm far too flexible to explode," I scoffed.

"Flexible my arse."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Ugh, let's just go outside," Scorpius interrupted and shoved us out onto the grounds.

"Watch it," I say, whipping out my wand.

"What are you going to do, levitate me? Oh that's right you can't," he said.

I put my wand back in my robes. "That's not very nice."

"I'm in Slytherin, it's against the rules to be nice."

"I'm nice," Ursula said. I snorted and she glared at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I'm nice too," Albus said.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Al," I said, patting his head.

"Way to steal my line," Ursula pouted.

"Way to steal my angle," I countered.

"Touché."

I smirked and skipped the rest of the way to Hagrid's hut. As I did so, I heard Albus mutter something along the lines of "she's gone mad." I turned on my heal and glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender just like I did to Ursula. I was just about to smirk at him, when he sprinted passed me. My smirk turned to a confused expression.

"Whaaa….?" I asked Scorpius. He pointed in the direction of Hagrid's. I followed his finger and saw a head of flaming read hair. _Rose. _My mouth formed and "o" shape. _Right, we have COMC with Gryffindor, haha… I kew that…_ I jogged over to where Rose and Albus were standing, away from both houses I might add.

"I missed you so much, Rosie!" Albus cried, trapping Rose in a tight hug.

"Calm down, Albus. It's only been a day. Less, actually," She laughed, trying to disentangle herself from Albus.

"I know, but you're my favorite cousin!"

"Oh really…?"

"Yeah, just don't tell Hugo…or Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, Molly, Victoire, Louis (though he probably won't understand you), Dominique, or anyone else!" Albus inhaled deeply.

"Relax, I won't."

"You're the best Rosie!"

"Hey! I thought I was the best!" Ursula said from beside me. Rose and Albus instantly broke apart.

"No, I'm pretty sure he said _I _was the best, Ursula. You really need to get your hearing checked," I argued. Ursula opened her mouth to respond, but apparently thought better of it, and closed her mouth. I smirked. _I seem to be doing a lot of that lately._I then turned to Rose and put on a smile. "Hey, Rose. How's it up in Gryffindor Tower?"

"Oh, so you know where the Gryffindor common room is, but you didn't know where your own House's was?" Albus demanded.

"McGonagall has a lot of House Pride," I explained.

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm not in Gryffindor."

"Do they always do this?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"Yes, they do. It's quite annoying actually." Scorpius responded. Rose then seemed to realize who she was talking to and blushed a deep scarlet.

"You know 'they' can hear you?" I said to them.

"Well then 'they' should shut up!" Scorpius replied.

"Well maybe you should stay out of 'their' business."

"Oh not you too!" Ursula said. Scorpius and I both turned to her, but then Hagrid finally started class.

"Good mornin' class," Hagrid greeted us with a smile.

"Good morning, Hagrid," we replied.

"Good, now since today is the firs' day at Hogwarts, let's star' with somethin' easy," a collective groan issued from the class, "Billywigs!"

"What's a Billywig?" someone in Gryffindor asked with a confused expression.

"Righ'. Now a Billywig, it a small blue creature an' is abou' half an inch long. I have a cage of them to show you all righ' here." He walked around behind his hut and we all shuffled around, trying to get a good look at what he was getting.

"I wonder what they look like," Ursula whispered to me.

"Oh! I know what they look like! I read it in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. It's simply brilliant!" Rose cried excitedly.

"You've read _everything _Rosie," Albus said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Al. I have not. Though I thought it was a brilliant book, I still think Hogwarts, A History tops them all."

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? NO ONE ELSE HAS READ HOGWARTS A HISTORY!"

"That's not true. My mum has." Just then, Hagrid arrived with cage covered by a patched quilt. He walked over to a table, rested the cage on it, and whipped off the quilt. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins gasped in amazement. The Billywigs were about half an inch long and were a vivid sapphire blue. Each of them were spinning at about a million times an hour and the only reason any of us could see them was because there were so many in such a small space. But, I did notice that there was one Billywig that was quite larger than the others. There was a loud clang as Hagrid, stuffed his large hand into the cage, groping for the larger Billywig. Once he finally caught it, he carefully extracted it from the masses of swarming Billywigs. After he had a firm grasp on the Billywig, Hagrid the proceeded to quickly shut the cage door, preventing any other Billywigs from escaping.

"Now, you'll see here, the Billywig's wings are attached to the top o' its head, and the wings rotate extremely fas', spinnin' the Billywig so tha' it can fly." We leaned in close for a better look and I saw that, in fact it had wings that were spinning quite fast. "Now, the Billywig also has a long, thin stinger at the bottom o' its body. You'll want ter be careful with tha'. Anyone stung by a Billywig will suffer giddiness, followed by levitation. Any questions?" A Slytherin student tentatively raised his hands and Hagrid gave him a not-so-warm look, no doubt from past experiences with nasty Slytherins. Nonetheless, Hagrid gave the boy a nod, telling him to ask his question. I recognized the boy as the one I sat next to in Charms.

"I was just wondering, if those are so small," he gestured to the cage, "then why is that Billywig so large?" the boy asked. Hagrid seemed surprised at the innocent question.

"What's yer name?" Hagrid asked the boy.

"Peter. Peter Bluemoon, sir."

"Well Peter, I had Professor Flitwick charm it, so that all o' you could see it." Peter nodded, satisfied. Hagrid looked like he was about to add something when Ethan raised his hand. _Oh no. This is not going to end well. _Hagrid, not knowing Ethan, nodded at him to ask his question.

"Yes, well," Ethan started in his perfected better-than-thou tone of voice, "I don't think it's quite safe for these…things to be around children, particularly first years," Hagrid raised his eyebrows. "And they _are _rated XXX, which could be potentially dangerous. I just couldn't help but wonder, has Dumbledore approved this?" Hagrid shuffled a little, looking uncomfortable, but Ethan looked very pleased with himself. Rose shot him a nasty glare.

"Who does he think he is?" Rose asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ethan James Channon," I replied, doing my best to sound like a spoiled brat. I failed.

"Also known as my cousin," Scorpius added. I glance over at him in surprise and found him looking extremely disgusted.

"Your _cousin?_" I asked incredulously, and Scorpius nodded. "Oh, so that's why your hair is so similar," he nodded once more.

"Were his parents…you know…like yours?" Rose asked quietly.

Scorpius' eyes widened, "I'll have you know my mother was _never _a death eater! And to answer your question, no they were not. They're too cowardly to do anything of that sort."

"Sorry, just asking. You know there's no such thing as stupid questions," Rose replies even quieter, hanging her head in shame.

"Yes there is," I scoffed, which earned my a glare from Rose.

"Er…actually…" Hagrid finally answered, sort of.

"That's what I thought," Ethan said smugly, smiling. _Smiling! _My hands turned to fists at my side and I shot my most menacing glare at him which, of course, he ignored. I suppressed a huff and turned back to Hagrid, who had started talking already.

"What's he saying?" I whispered to Rose. She looked at me, disappointment written all over her face.

"Tsk, tsk. Pay attention. You don't want to fail your exams," She whispered hastily.

I blanched, "Wh-what exam?"

"She's joking," Albus reassured me, "She likes to scare people with that kind of thing."

"I am not! Look, if you don't ant to succeed in life, then go ahead and not pay attention. _I _on the other hand, will be getting top marks," she hissed.

I turned back to Albus, still concerned. You could say that I'm not the best student. Actually, that's an understatement. I practically fail at anything and everything academically. Before I left for Hogwarts, my mum made it quite clear that I was expected to get full marks, and nothing less. Of course, Jessamine never had to worry about that. She was perfect at everything, except her family. She always had a stumbling twin sister tailing behind her.

"Ria…" Albus started, waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts related to Jess.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was _saying, _that we don't have exams until third year," he shot me an annoyed look. No doubt the result of having to repeat himself. I breathed I sigh of relief, no exams for another two years. _Thank god._

"Well, tha's abou' it for the Billywigs. Quite interstin' creatures they are, but you'll want to be careful with the lot o' them," Hagrid boomed. The class seemed to be at their wits end. Sensing this, Hagrid quickly finished up the lesson. "Now, you best be headin' back to the castle. It's abou' time for yer lunch."

With that dismissal, the Slytherins sprinted back up the hill and through the great oak doors. The gryffindors, on the other hand, took their time getting back up, a few stopping to chat with Hagrid. Rose was one of them. She rushed over to Hagrid's side (followed by Albus of course) and began chatting away happily with him.

"You coming?" I asked Ursula when she didn't move.

"Yeah, I think I'll wait for Albus. Unlike you did for me," she added.

I shrugged in response and fell into step beside Scorpius, who looked troubled. "Something wrong?" I asked. Scorpius waved off my concern and began walking at a faster pace. I get extremely pissed off when someone waves me off like a pesky fly, and Scorpius was no exception. I quickly walked in front of, stopping short, and put my hands on my hips.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you better tell me what is wrong _this instant!_" I said, as testily as possible.

"Ria, it's noth—wait, how do you know my middle name?" he raised an eyebrow,

"I have my sources," I dismissed, "now answer the question."

"You sound like my mum, and that's not a good thing mind you."

"So? Tell me!"

"You don't want to know."

"Great. Now that you said that, I only want to know more!"

"Fine if you really want to know—'

"Yes, I do!"

"Let me finish! If you really want to know, I was thinking about this morning."

"Oh," I hung my head, but he grasped my chin and tilted it back up, meeting my gaze.

"I was thinking about who would do that."

"I'll give you three guesses."

"It's not Ethan," he cut me off, "Yeah he's prejudiced and rude, but he's not _aggressive. _He wouldn't do something that forward."

"Well, who else would it be….Molly," I realized.

"Molly Weasley?" Scorpius asked, confused, "Albus and Rose's cousin?"

"No, Molly Richards. My roommate," I clarified.

"Oh. I hear she's quite a bitch."

I rolled my eyes, "that's an understatement. Now hurry, or there won't be any seats together. You know Ursula would never forgive us for ditching her, and _then _not saving her a seat."

"You're right," Scorpius laughed, "I'll race you. Ready? Go!" and he took off, sprinting.

"Not fair!" called, starting a slow jog.

"Slow poke!" he yelled over his shoulder. I grinned wickedly and ran full force, shoving him into the entrance hall. The inertia almost knocked us both over. Luckily, someone caught me just in time. I looked up to see who it was, and my hazel eyes locked with grey ones. No, not Scorpius, Peter.

"Thanks Peter," I said, brushing myself off and offering him a small smile. He blushed slightly and muttered something incoherent before rushing to the Slytherin table. I glanced at Scorpius, who in turn was glaring at Peter.

"Come on," I said, shoving him once more. Only this time it was more gentle, like a push. I steered him to an area near the end of the table that had four empty seats. Scorpius sat down on one side, and I rushed to the other, plopping down in the seat opposite him. I had just started piling food on my plate when someone slid in next to me. I looked over at the person, expecting to see Ursula or Albus. But no, I saw a girl with very long dark brown hair, neon green eyes, and a freckled nose. I recognized her as the girl who called me a mudblood the night before (as we were walking to our dormitories). Scorpius had a confused look on his face when she arrives but ignored her when he heard his name being called. He turned his head and saw Ethan waving him over. Scorpius stood up from his seat at the table, shot me an apologetic look and walked over to Ethan. As soon as Scorpius was out of earshot, the mysterious girl, Georgia I think her name was, turned to me with a half jealous half excited expression on her face.

"Hi! I'm Georgia, Georgia Jenkins. I'm a third year," she said, rushing out her words so that I could barely understand them. I noticed she held her head up as she talked.

"I know who you are," I replied, crossing my arms. "You're the girl who called me a mudbl—"

Georgia cut me off with what I assumed to be a giggle. Only it sounded more like she was impersonating a donkey. I smiled awkwardly. "Oh yeah. I'm _so _very sorry about that! Please forgive me? Of course you do, it was an honest mistake," she "giggled" some more. I raised an eyebrow and scooted over a little. Unfortunately, as I scooted over, so did she. "Anywho, I didn't know you were friends with _Scorpius_." She emphasized his name, indicating (for reasons I wasn't quite sure of) his importance.

"And that has to do with this because…" I say slowly, not following in the least. I was starting to get quite frightened of this maniacal girl.

"Oh deary, it has _everything _to do with it," I looked around the Great Hall, searching for help, but there was no one. Scorpius was engaged in a heated argument with Ethan and Ursula, Albus, and Rose were apparently still at Hagrid's. "So," Georgia started again, bringing my attention back to her. "Will you introduce me?"

"What?" I asked, bewildered. _Where did _that _come from? _

"Will. You. Introduce. Me. To. Scorpius?" she talked slowly as if I was a two year old.

"Um…sure…I guess… but I'll do it after lunch," She gave me a questioning look."He's busy," I clarified and she nodded in understanding. Georgia the stood up, waggles her fingers, and returned to wherever she had come from. But not a minute later, Ursula was next to me and Albus was in the seat opposite. I glanced behind him and saw Rose making her way to the Gryffindor table. I also noticed the other Slytherins were giving Albus and Ursula weird looks. Albus noticed that too.

"Why are they staring?" he whispered to us.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're a Slytherin," I said as if it were obvious, actually it was.

"Yeah thanks, I hadn't noticed that," he bit back sarcastically.

"Ugh that's not…what I _meant _was you're a Slytherin, she's a Gryffindor. And you two were talking and hanging out together."

"So…?"

"_So! _Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along! That's like, the rules. I can't believe _I _have to explain this to you." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"I thought you don't play by the rules," he smirked. I looked at him through my fingers.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean other people don't play by them as well," I smirked back. Just then the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Hagrid came running through.

"They've escaped! They've escaped!" he cried as he ran up to where Professor McGonagall was seated. Ursula and I both looked at each other with confusion written all over our faces. But that confusion quickly turned to horror when a large blue swarm followed Hagrid into the Great Hall. _Oh shit. Billywigs._My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. _Who knows what could happen…oh yeah, I do. Extreme giddiness. This ought to be fun. _Suddenly the swarm broke apart into smaller groups, each one flying over to a different spot in the Hall. Several "Ow's" followed by giggles filled the great Hall as student by student was stung by Billywigs. The older students, realizing what was happening, cast shield charms around themselves and others beside them. Only some weren't fast enough, including the Head Boy, Josh Perez. Ursula, Albus, and I all gaped as he stood up on the Hufflepuff table (giggling). He was obviously trying to say something, but was too giddy to form the words. Finally, after much struggle, he said what he was trying to say in the first place.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH ALICE AMORE!" he shouted to the entire staff and student body of Hogwarts. Apparently courage also came with the giddiness, even if you weren't a Gryffindor. Of course, this only made the stung students giggle even more uncontrollably where as the teachers looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" came a shout from the Gryffindor table. A girl, who I assumed to be Alice, with curly chestnut brown hair and sparkling blue eyes stood up and rushed over to the Hufflepuff table. She then proceeded to start _snogging _the boy _on the table. _Not to mention _in the middle of the Great Hall. _I looked around and saw that many other students had been stung already. My eyes fell on the girl I saw reading in Charms class. She was still reading, only she was jumping up and down in her seat as she read. Another girl, one with black curly hair, light brown skin, and grey eyes looked like she knew exactly what was going on, and knew exactly how to handle it. She must have been Australian or something. Off to the side was an older boy with blonde curly hair and large muscles. He was snogging a bunch of girls when Alex came over to him and starting yelling at him. I heard something along the lines of he shouldn't take advantage of girls who got stung. The Billywigs seemed to be avoiding one Ravenclaw all together. The Ravenclaw was a boy with dark grey hair cut short to a buzz cut. He also had grey eyes that were on a face so pale, I could have sworn it was the moon. _Oh shit, I just got…_I didn't have time to finish my thought because my mind became very cloudy at that moment. I also had the strange urge to giggle. And giggle I did.

I was in the midst of a major giggle attack when I felt someone poke my shoulder gently. I turned in my seat, still giggling, and was one again face to face with Peter (who was not giggling, but still had a goofy grin plastered on his face).

"Um…Hi..Ria…" he trailed off, his grin getting wider.

"Y-yes…?" I managed to say.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're really pretty and was wondering if you would go out with me." Of course, the confession only made me want to giggle more, if at all possible.

"I'm sorry…Peter," I struggled to form words in between giggles, "But…I don't….really… like you…"

His smile faltered a bit at that, but not by much. "Well who do you like?"

"I like…Scorpius," I spluttered. And then I had a, or so I thought, brilliant idea. _Why don't I tell him? _My clouded mind obviously thought that I should do just that, so I jumped up from my seat and sprinted over to where Scorpius was sitting. I found him in a corner, successfully hiding from the Billywigs. Upon seeing me, he shot up with a relived expression on his face.

"Ria," he breathed, "are you okay?" I giggled in response, which he took to mean "no". I tried to tell him that I liked him, but just couldn't stop giggling. So instead, I crushed my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you didn't already hate me for not updating in forever, you most likely hat me no for ending the chapter like this. I will try as hard as I can to update soon, but feel free to use your imagination *wink wink, nudge nudge*. On a lighter note, I have finally added ALL the character to the story, whether or not they're are in this chapter, or earlier ones. If I forgot, an OC, feel free to yell at me. UNLESS, you submitted Darcy, Joel, Henry, Catie, or Stephanie, then there is a _very _good reason they are not in this chapter, but I can't tell you why...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~~Badass. Slytherin. Boys**


	4. Jealousy is an Ugly Beast

**Good morning/afternoon/evening! how are you wonderful people? I would just like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of a computer that has seen better days, not Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Jealousy is an Ugly Beast<p>

**_Ria's POV_**

As soon as our lips met, we broke apart. Or, more accurately, were pulled away as I started to levitate. I would have giggled at my sudden weightlessness, but the giddiness that I had recently experienced had vanished, and shock had replaced it. _What had I done? Oh yeah, that's right I _kissed _Scorpius. _I glanced back down at the blond-haired boy, who looked just as shocked as I felt. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when I crashed down to the floor very abruptly. I whipped my head around, searching for the person who put me down. My eyes rested on Madame Pomfrey. She stalked over me, running her eyes up and down my body, looking for any sighs of remaining giddiness.

"Oh good, you're healed," she said rather curtly, turning on her heel to take care of some other drifting student.

I faced Scorpius, "Scorp—" I started but he cut me off. No, not with words, but with his lips. I reflexively pulled away and averted my eyes from his confused expression.

"What was that for?" he asked, referring to the fact that I ended the kiss.

"I might ask you the same question," I responded a little harshly.

Scorpius lifted his hands in surrender, "Hey, you kissed me first."

"Yeah, but _I _was under the effects if a Billywig sting, unlike _you_."

"And your point is…?" he asked, reaching for my hand. I didn't pull away.

"My point is, I'm not responsible for whatever I did."

"Sure you aren't," he whispered in my ear, tickling me slightly. "Now let's go find Albus and Ursula."

"I have a feeling I know where Albus is," I laughed.

"And where is that?"

"With Anya."

"I doubt it."

"And why is that?" I gave a sidelong glance at Scorpius, who was looking smug.

"Well, I, unlike some other people," he gave me a pointed look, "am actually observant."

"And…?" I responded, raising my eyebrows.

"_And _I noticed the way Albus as glancing at Ursula. I think you noticed to."

"What, you mean the whole 'jealous' thing? I wasn't serious. I just dubbed it resentment toward Ravenclaws. I mean, who _doesn't _hate the know -it-all?"

"Hm, sure you did, sure you did. And just FYI, Albus' aunt is a know-it-all."

"But she was in Gryffindor…"

"And your point is…?"

"Way to use the same line." Scorpius smirked and was about to respond, when he was cut off by a loud banging from a near by broom cupboard. With both of our eyes and mouths wide open, we warily walked to the source of the noise. Scorpius looked to me and gestured to the cupboard, clearly saying, "you open it." I rolled my eyes, and reached for the handle. Just as my fingers brushed the wood, it burst open, the sheer force of it flinging me backwards onto Scorpius. I shot him an apologetic look, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring up at the ceiling instead. I followed his gaze, and to my great surprise, Albus and Ursula were slowly floating upwards.

"Found them," Scorpius whispered to me and I giggled. Maybe not _all of _the effects had worn off. I looked back up at my two friends, eyeing their composure. Ursula was blushing like mad, and trying to cover it with her hair, not realizing that her hair was much too short and all it did was bring more attention to her reddened cheeks. Her sweater was slightly rumpled as well. Albus, on the other hand, had this huge goofy smile on his face. Like a kid who's heard Christmas is coming early this year. His hair was sticking up in every direction (more so than it usually does) and his tie was undone.

"Were they…?" I asked Scorpius, not taking my eyes of the floating Slytherins.

"Stung by Billywigs? Yes. Extremely giddy? Yes. Stuck in a broom cupboard? Yes." Scorpius said, smirking.

"I was _going_ to ask if they were snogging." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"I think it's safe to say yes, they were snogging."

"Hey! Can you idiots stop flirting for one minute and get us down!" Ursula cried, make Scorpius and I blush. I got myself off of him, smoothing down my robes, and then reached down to help up Scorpius.

"Why don't you find Madame Pomfrey, while I somehow try to keep them from floating away?" Scorpius suggested, glancing back up at Albus and Ursula.

"Why can't I stay here?" I asked stubbornly, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because," Scorpius rested his hands on my shoulders, "you have a _very _short attention span, and we don't want two Slytherin's floating about, uncontrolled, around the castle. And if I recall, you're quite the fast runner," he smirked.

"Oh ha-ha. You're just hilarious," I said sarcastically. Scorpius grinned, playfully shoved me towards the Great Hall and I started a paced jog to Madame Pomfrey.

**_Georgia's POV_**

How dare that bitch, that Mudblood kiss Scorpius? _My _Scorpius? Does she not know the girl code? I saw him first! _I _know his exact birth time and date! _I _know where in Malfoy Manor he sleeps! _I _know his favorite classes! _I_ know everything there is to know about Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And then that bitch, Citriana Oliver came in and started snogging him! And I thought she was so nice. Yah, nice my arse.

Not being able to bear seeing the love of my life kiss another person, I stomped out of the Great Hall, down two flights of stairs, and into the Slytherin common room. In all the confusion, I was thankfully able to deflect the Billywigs. God, who hired that oaf anyways? I threw my bag down roughly on a nearby couch and winced when I heard my new ink bottles shatter. But I was too enraged to stop. I continued my march up to my good friend, Molly's, dormitory. I knew Molly like all the other pureblood families did, parties and distant relatives. But nonetheless, aside from my sister, Molly is my closest friend. Sure, I have "friends" but not many that I really trust. Especially not Darcy Nuotsabus. She may be cute and all, with her flaming orange hair, clear blue eyes, and numerous freckles. First of all, she could pass as a Weasley, and not only in looks. She has a super high tolerance of muggles and muggle-borns. It's quite irritating. Based on what I have experienced in the last few days, Muggle-borns are _not _ to be trusted.

When I reached her dormitory, I wondered whether or not Molly would actually be in there. _Well, _I reasoned with myself, _she wasn't at breakfast and god knows she's a late sleeper. Of course that filthy mudblood and the half-blood whore wouldn't think to wake her up. _Coming to the resolution that Molly was, in fact, still sleeping, I shoved open the door with a bang and stalked over to the only bed with the curtains drawn. I reached out and yanked them open, light flooding in. There, sleeping soundly was none other than Molly Richards.

"Molly," I growled and shook her violently, "wake-up, it's important! MOLLY!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU—" Molly started, but cut short when she was it was me. "Georgie! This better be important, or else you let me go back to sleep."

"One, don't call me that. Two, it's already lunch. And three, yes! It's _very _important!"

"Ugh, what is it _now!"_

_"_You roommate just snogged Scorpius!" I cried. That woke her up. She launched herself off the bed and at me.

"Who was it?" she screeched. And when I didn't reply, she practically screamed at the top of her lungs, "GEORGIA JENKINS YOU BETTER TELL ME WHO ON EARTH SNOGGED _OUR _SCORPIUS!"

"I'll give you three guesses," I sneered.

Molly gasped, "The mudblood! Ugh that foul evil little cockroach! What _are _we going to do?"

"Well," I started, giving Molly a knowing look, "she already had a rough start to the morning…"

"That was _you_? You woke me at two in the bloody morning!" Molly was back to screeching.

"Maybe, maybe not," I shrugged and she lunged at me. I quickly grabbed my wand and cast a simple shield charm. Molly was pushed backwards, landing on her arse.

"Ugh, it _was _you! You _know _how much I need my sleep," She pushed herself up and smoothed down her robes.

"I told you, it's might not have been me!"

"Well why can't you give me an exact answer!"

"Why can't you just leave it! I have a plan, now listen!" that snapped her our of it. She leaned in close as I intertwined out arms and began pulling her towards the Great Hall, whispering all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm super super sorry that this one is much shorter than the other ones! there might be a little but of some chappie inconsistency. after all, last chapter was 3x as long as the other ones. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it (cause I did) and there will be more soon!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~~Badass. Slytherin. Boys**


	5. The Plan in Action

**I'm so so so so sorry! I know I haven't updates in months! no excuses! I hope those of you who are still reading, like this chapter!  
>Disclaimer: I own an AWESOME beta, but not Harry Potter <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ria's POV<strong>_

Gasping for breath, I stumbled to into the Hospital Wing. My lungs were on fire. I had sprinted, full speed, to the Great Hall, searching for Madame Pomfrey. Only to find she was nowhere in sight. I took off once more, this time towards the staircase, assuming she was roaming the halls, searching for stung students who had run off in the confusion. Of course, I only thought to look in the Hospital Wing _last. _And it was just my luck, that Madame Pomfrey was sitting, as tidy as ever, behind her desk.

"Madame Pomfrey" I choked out, still breathing heavily, "students…stung…3rd floor…" As soon as the word "stung" left my lips,

She let out and exasperated sigh, snapping her head up.

"Honestly," she muttered, pushing her chair back and standing up, "that Hagrid…" I sighed in relief, at least she wasn't mad at me.

"Where are they again?" she demanded.

"Third floor, left corridor," I responded quickly. With a curt nod, Madame Pomfrey scurried out of the Hospital Wing, with me trailing behind her.

I would have followed her all the way to where Scorp was waiting with Al and Ursula, but a pair of fuming fellow Slytherins unfortunately cut me off. Doing a double take, I recognized them as none other than Molly and Georgia. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically. Molly smirked, while Georgia simply glared at me maliciously. _What happened to the giggling and slightly insane Georgia?_

"We just need to have a quick chat," Molly said, now smiling. And let me tell you, that was _not _a pleasant smile. I was about to respond when Georgia grabbed my arm and dragged me into a nearby broom cupboard.

"What the hell?" I tried to scream, but was cut off as Molly cast a silencing charm, so I settled with flipping them the bird. Georgia sighed and drew her wand, muttering a quick incantation under her breath. I suddenly found myself bound to a chair with ropes thicker than my fist. Molly was the first to approach me, resting her hands on my knees and leaning in close so that her breath tickled my face.

"We just came here to tell you to stay away from Scorpius. He's ours." She waved her wand once more and I got my voice back.

"And what if I don't?" I challenged. I wasn't quite sure where that came from, but decided to roll with it.

And then Molly slapped me across the face. Literally. I saw her hand come down, almost in slow motion. I felt the harsh sting of her palm against my flesh. It was excruciating, but I refused to back down.

"Is that all you got?" I asked, smirking. Molly lifted her hand once more, a wicked glint in her eye. But Georgia grasped her wrist.

"Molly," she hissed, "stop it! There's already a red mark on her cheek! Are you _trying _to get us caught?"

"Oh please," Molly bit back," dozens of people hate her. It would be virtually impossible to figure out who hit her." I saw Georgia's grip tighten and Molly pale slightly. I guess Georgia wears the pants in the relationship.

"Fine," Molly sighed, lowering her hand. She then faced me, "that was just a _taste_ of what's to come if you don't stay away from Scorpius. Got it?" She dug her wand into my cheek for emphasis and I winced slightly. I could only take so much pain.

I nodded vigorously, trying to convey that I understood; Molly had recast the silencing charm.

"Good," Georgia smiled brilliantly, "Let's go Molly." Molly turned and pouted, clearly wanting to torture me more.

"But I just started!" she whined pathetically. Georgia sighed.

"Molly, you can play later, we have to get to class!" Molly harrumphed once, but followed. Right before she walked into the corridor, Georgia turned to me, "Have fun in the broom cupboard, Mudblood."

_**Ursula's POV **_

As soon as Madame Pomfrey was out of earshot, I turned to Scorpius. "Where's Ria?" I demanded, trying to keep a straight face. Madame Pomfrey may have put us back on our feet, but some of the giddiness was still in my system.

"I don't know," Scorpius said, shrugging, "Obviously she got Pomfrey, but I thought Ria would follow her."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Boys could be so thick sometimes. "Well why don't we go look for her?" I said slowly, annunciating each word clearly, in the way I would explain to a two year old where the bathroom was. Scorpius rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm not stupid, you know," he bit back.

"I beg to differ." His grey eyes glared at me, but I knew he had as much fun with our exchanges as I did.

"Let's just go." He sighed, starting towards the staircase.

"Wait!" I called out, extending my arm, as if that could stop him. Something—or someone—was missing…_Albus! How could I be so stupid? _I glanced around, searching for the dark haired boy, but he was nowhere in sight. Scorpius didn't seem to think anything was out of the ordinary. He hadn't even noticed Ria was gone, let alone Al. I wanted to say something, they were friends for goodness sake! Didn't he care? I shook my head, pushing away the ever-growing paranoia. Ria and Al would show up eventually, they had to. They just had to.

I jogged over to where Scorp was, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. _Nothing seems wrong, _I anything, he looked a little dazed, but I shrugged it off. He must have gotten stung too. I wasn't quite sure, seeing as Al dragged me off and we did some…things...I shook my head again, trying to rid myself of the blush that was surely returning.

It was only when Scorp grasped my wrist did I realize we had come to a stop. "What?" I hissed. We were _supposed_ to be looking for Ria.

"Shut up," he whispered, placing a hand over my mouth. My eyes widened and I reached up, aiming to get his hand off my mouth, but one look from him told me all I needed to know. _Ria was here, and if we wanted to find her I would have to shut up. _I knew she was there too, I could feel it. How had he found her that easily? He'd seemed so… out of it. Glancing around once more, my eyes rested on an almost hidden broom cupboard. I flicked my eyes up to Scorpius and back to the broom cupboard, praying he'd follow my gaze. Thankfully, he did. His eyes widened in understanding and he walked over, his hands releasing both my arm and mouth. I followed him to the door and he stopped, gesturing for me to open the broom cupboard. Reaching for the handle, I froze, my hand not even an inch away, when a cold voice that made my blood turn to ice whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Half-blood."

_**Albus' POV**_

I blinked, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. Glancing I around, I tried to deduce where I was. It was dark, damp, and smelled of mold and decay. _The Shrieking Shack._ It clicked instantly. I remembered hearing my dad talk about with James, the night before he left for Hogwarts last year. It perfectly fit the description provided, plus I always had a way of understanding what Dad meant. I tried to move, but couldn't seeing as someone tied me to a chair and I was without a wand. I tried to remember how I had gotten here, but I came up blank. The last thing I remember was being set down by a surly Madame Pomfrey. I remember Ursula and Scorpius being there, but Ria was gone. Suddenly something moved in the corner of my eye and my head whipped around, my eyes searching the shadows.

"Who's there?" I called out, sounding much braver then I actually was. I swallowed, waiting, but there was no movement. I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shout out to TheCatWithBrownEyes, the most Amazing Beta EVER! thank you SOO much! without her incessant yelling, I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter done! and that reminds me, GO READ FOUR HOUSES, ONE HOME by her! I Beta it and it's pretty amazing, if I do say so myself! Well, I'll see you all soon my lovelies!**

**~Badass. Slytherin. Boys **


	6. A Failed Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I own a VERY jumbled up and confused brain, not Harry Potter **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Molly's POV<em>**

I couldn't believe Georgia was mad about me hitting her! I mean honestly! First of all, I barely made a scratch. Second of all, as if Georgia didn't want to slap her too! She's a Mudblood! And a man-stealer at that! What on earth was that idiotic hat thinking? _I _think they need to get a new one. How old is the sorting hat? Like over 1000 years old? Exactly. You'd think Hogwarts would be _ahead _of the times.

Anyways, as soon as we locked the Mudblood in the broom cupboard, we hid behind the corner, just to make sure no one would find her. And then out came _Scorpius_. I was ready to just launch myself at him; I mean he _was _only a few feet from me! And he sure looked as delicious as ever. Boy, would I snog him senseless! Unfortunately, Georgia grabbed my arm.

"Georgie!" I whined, struggling to free myself from her grip, but it was no use. "He's right there!"

"Shut up Moll!" Georgia clamped a hand onto my mouth and I struggled for a second, but gave up and settled for glaring. Georgia rolled her eyes, "Scorp _won't _be alone." True to her words, that half-blood bitch, Ursula, came trailing behind him like an idiotic lost puppy. Georgia gave me a meaningful look and removed her hand, drawing her wand. Glancing at her white knuckles, I did the same.

We slinked out from our hiding spot over to Scorp and Ursula. Georgia cast a quick confundus on Scorpius, and I cringed; I didn't want to hex him, but it was a necessary evil. Not wasting any time, I thrust my wand into Ursula's back and said in my coldest voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Half-blood."

She gasped and reached for her wand, but I was quicker, snatching it and tossing to Georgia, who had hauled Scorpius over to our hiding spot. I then returned my gaze to my dorm mate who was frozen in fear. I came up close and whispered in her ear, "now here's what you're going to do: you're going to let go of that handle, go back up those stairs, and forget this ever happened, got it?"

"And what if I don't?" she challenged, sounding almost exactly like Citriana. I dug my wand in harder, aiming for her ribcage, and Ursula whimpered. I wanted to laugh. I didn't think she'd be so weak.

"That's what will happen," I hissed, reluctantly lowering my wand. Ursula whimpered once more, and took off in the direction of the Slytherin common room, not bothering to retrieve her wand from Georgia.

Finally laughing slightly cruelly, I sauntered back over to where Georgia was holding a very confused Scorpius. "Wand," I said, holding out my hand. Georgia eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked me suspiciously, gripping Ursula's wand tighter.

Rolling my eyes, I responded, "I'm going to put it on her bed with a very explicit letter telling her not to interfere again, or something will happen, something _much _worse than getting a wand jabbed in her rib cage." Georgia smiled like a Jack-o-Lantern on Halloween and handed me the wand, turning back to Scorpius.

"Now Scorpius," she said slowly, "you were just walking down the corridor, thinking about how much you love Molly, when you were hexed from behind by Ursula and Citriana. They knocked you unconscious and left you there. Thankfully, Molly and I found you and woke you up. Do you understand?" Scorpius nodded slowly, still obviously confused and befuddled.

"It's not a love potion, Georgie, it's a confusion charm," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I know Moll," she replied quickly, turning back to Scorpius, "but we might as well get a head start." Georgia handed him his wand, which he had dropped when she confunded him and told him he better get a move on, or else he'd be late for his next class.

After Scorpius was out of earshot, I turned to Georgia, grinning, "You're brilliant."

"I know," she said, with a wave of her arm, and we both burst into giggles.

**_Ria's POV_**

Not long after Georgia and Molly left, the tears began to fall. At first, only a few tears here and there fell, but after a while, I started full on sobbing. They had hidden me in one of the most obscure places; who would ever look in a broom cupboard, least of all this one? Why did Hogwarts even need broom cupboards? It was hopeless. And if, by chance, someone _did _find me, I'd most likely be dead. _No, _I told myself, _get a grip. You have been in worse situations managed to pull through. Man up! _But I couldn't lie to myself. This was by far the worst situation I had ever been in. there was simply no way out.

But then I heard voices. I snapped my head up and leaned forward, straining to hear or more. My eyes widened as I immediately recognized Ursula's voice. _Are they searching for me? _I wondered, getting my hopes up. Maybe, just maybe they'd see the broom cupboard and decide to look in it. _I'm not that lucky, _I thought grimly. But, no, Ursula was getting closer, and soon I recognized Scorpius' voice. And then, to my horror, I heard Molly. I heard her threaten Ursula and my eyes blazed with anger. _How dare she? How dare she threaten Ursula? Wait…where's Scorp? Shouldn't he be defending Ursula? _I tried to make noise, make some indication that I was in the broom cupboard; all they had to do was open the door. But it was no use, the silencing charm didn't just apply to my voice, it applied to my whole body.

Another tear slipped down my cheek as I heard steps retreating. Molly had broken Ursula, and no more help was going to come.

**_Ursula POV_**

I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could to the Slytherin common room. From there, I gasped the password and bounded in, falling back on one of the leather couches, my pupils dilated with fear. _Scorp…_ Only now did I notice that Scorpius had not followed me. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. My eyes widened with the realization that Georgia and Molly would not but it below them to do something to him. I was almost certain they _did _do something to him.

Too immersed in my worries, I didn't notice the owl tapping on the window until another student said to "make that bloody owl go away, or else," Glancing up, I recognized the owl to be Sajni, Ria's tawny owl. Making my way over to the window, I glanced at it curiously; it had a scrap of parchment in its beak. Hastily, I cracked open the window just enough for Sajni to slip in and drop the letter on my lap.

Petting her softly, I reached into the pocket off my robes, searching for a treat to give her. I grinned triumphantly as I pulled out the treat, fed it to her, and watched her fly up to the dormitory, presumably going to her cage to sleep. I turned back to the letter curiously. It was Ria's owl…could it be? Could Ria have sent me an owl? I shook my head, not wanting to get my hopes up and reached for the parchment. I saw written in an untidy scrawl, something that made my eyes widen. And I could tell it was meant for me. It said four words: _The Shrieking Shack. Help._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, thank you TheCatWithBrownEyes! Also, a warning to my lovely readers—my UD's might be inconsistent for the moment. I'm currently going through a rough patch that might take some time to sort out, but hey! two UD's in tow days! that's pretty good if ask me, considering the circumstances. well until next time my lovelies!  
><strong>

**~Badass. Slytherin. Boys **


	7. Anouncement AN

Dear Readers (if there are any left),

It pains me to inform you that I will no longer be continuing Mudblood Slytherin, or at least this version. Simply put, I have lost interest. I also do not have loads of free time on my hands. If the opportunity arises, or say, I am stranded for hours on end with my laptop (without internet), I shall rewrite the Mudblood Slytherin in a way that pleases me more than this version has. But please, do not hold your breath as this may not be for a while. So use your imagination, fellow Potterheads! What do you think will happen next for the gang? I'd love to hear what you have to say. But for now, say goodbye to Ria, Ursula, and their crazy psychotic roommate.

see you in due time,

Abby (yes, that is my name)


End file.
